


Behind Closed Doors

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-14
Updated: 2006-06-14
Packaged: 2018-10-27 19:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: An outtake from chapter 16 ofThe Price of LoveFind out what really happened when Ron and Hermione locked themselves in the bathroom at Grimmauld Place.





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

_ _

Author’s note:

__

Well, here it is. My first smutty out take. I have to admit that it didn’t come out quite the way I pictured it in my head when I first started writing. Somehow in the middle of writing it, Ron seemed to take over my mind and suddenly he was directing the flow of the story instead of me. Maybe it’s a sign that I need to take a break from my story for a while. I mean it’s not normal to be possessed by fictional teenage boys is it? Oh god, I’ll be locked up in the mental ward with Lockhart... oh wait, he’s fictional too ;-) 

__

Anyway, the following is the extended version of the shower scene that took place in chapter 32 of my story, The Price of Love. For those of you that haven’ t read it, all you really need to know is that Ron and Hermione are together, and have been for a while, but they are hiding it from Harry due to... well extenuating circumstances. 

__

********************************************************

_****_

Behind Closed Doors

_****_

“Ron!” Hermione yelped in surprise, when she opened the bathroom door and saw him standing directly on the other side. “What are you doing here?” she asked quietly, poking her head into the hallway and peering back and forth as if she expected Harry to be with him. “Is it Harry?” she asked anxiously. “Did he have a vision or something? What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing’s wrong,” Ron replied as he reached out, placed both of his hands on her shoulders, and pushed her back into the room she was trying to exit. The instant they both cleared the threshold, he kicked the door shut, then reached around behind his back, and turned the lock. “I just wanted to see you,” he admitted with a sheepish smile. “It’s been ages since we’ve had any quality ‘alone time,’” he added, arching his eyebrows suggestively. Then without so much as another word, he pounced on her.

 

What he had failed to mention was that he’d spent the past hour reading a very suggestive book his brother Bill, had recently given him, and he was randy as hell. The irony was that he’d finally found a book that he couldn’t put down and he couldn’t tell Hermione about it. It was informative; it was educational; but it also happened to be VERY pornographic and he didn’t think it would be something she’d approve of.

 

“Are you insane?” Hermione hissed, once she’d gathered enough of her wits to pull away from his hungry lips. “Someone might see us,” she moaned, not really even caring anymore. Ron was right, it had been so long since they had been alone together like this. She’d just been thinking about how much she missed it, how much she missed him, and here he was; her fantasy had become reality. Just moments ago, she had been in the shower thinking about him, and now he was here. His mouth was on her neck. His hand was sliding up her back, and once again, her entire body was tingling with desire. 

“In the bathroom?” he muttered, his breath hot in her ear. 

 

“Mmmmn... no,” Hermione groaned, when she felt his teeth close over her earlobe and nip it tenderly. “No, when we leave.”

 

“Oh no, they won’t,” Ron chuckled, holding up the hand that wasn’t roaming over her backside and showing her what was in it. 

 

“Does Harry know you have that?” Hermione asked. He’d obviously thought this through a lot more then she suspected. This wasn’t a spontaneous act. It had been planned.

 

“Yeah!” he laughed. “There’s a conversation I want to have. ‘Hey Harry, mind if I borrow your invisibility cloak for a while. I’m off to ravage Hermione and I don’t want Mum to see me.’ No, he drank his tea early tonight,” Ron confessed. “He’ll be out for hours.”

 

“What if I don’t want to be ravaged?” she teased, purposely throwing a monkey wrench into his plan just to see what would happen.

 

“You will by the time I’m though,” he replied with a confident smirk.

 

“You smug prat,” she laughed, swatting him on the arm. 

 

“You love it,” Ron stated, pushing her backwards and reaching around her to turn the water on in the shower. 

 

“Planning on taking a cold shower, are you?” Hermione asked playfully as she watched Ron tug his shirt off over his head and drop it on the floor. 

 

“I may,” he informed her, shucking his pajama bottoms as well, “when I get through taking care of you.”

 

_Oh really?_ Hermione thought, both pleased and surprised. “I’ve already had a shower, thanks,” she taunted, deliberately biting her lower lip as she let her eyes drop to his boxers. “I’ll just watch,” she added, smiling when she realized just how aroused he already was.

 

“Watch?” Ron snorted, tugging on the knot holding her dressing gown closed, then opening it, and running his hands over her shoulders as he pushed it off. “Where’s the fun in that?” he asked, disappointed to discover that she was wearing a nightgown underneath.

 

Hermione didn’t really know what possessed her to do it. Maybe whatever he had was infectious or maybe she was still worked up from her shower-induced fantasies, but before she even stopped to think about it, she was trying to entice him.

 

“So you’ve never thought about what it would be like to watch me...take a shower?” she asked, choosing her words carefully. “To see me...wet, with my hands running over my own body?”

 

“OH GOD!” Ron groaned loudly. “Yes,” he admitted, his voice low and husky. “God, yes. Please,” he begged, his eyes smoldering with desire. 

 

_Well, that was_ easy, Hermione thought, trying not to smirk. She loved that she could do this to him. There was just something so satisfying about pushing him over the edge. Before she’d admitted her feelings for him, she’d always done it by making him angry, but this was much more fun. It still astounded her; this power that she had over him. A few simple words and he was actually begging. It seemed wrong to be pleased by that, but she was. Very pleased, in fact.

 

“But... I don’t know if I can just watch,” Ron admitted.

 

“What exactly is it that you have in mind?” she asked coyly.

 

“How about if I watch you,” Ron growled, reaching for the bottom of her nightgown and slowly sliding it up her legs, “and when I can’t stand that anymore, we can replace your hands with mine?”

 

“In other words,” she said, realizing that she was going to have to back her words up with actions, “you wash my back, I wash yours?”

 

“Something like that?”

 

“All right,” Hermione agreed, after thinking it over for a minute, “but turn the lights down first.”

 

“I’ve already seen you naked,” Ron replied, even as he walked over and pulled the glass shade off one of the gas lamps illuminating the room. 

 

“I know,” she conceded, blushing slightly as Ron blew the flame out and replaced the shade. “But.. just do it, ok?”

 

“Alright, love,” he chuckled, moving to the lamp on the other side of the mirror and blowing it out too. “But I can still see you,” he added, motioning to the lamp still burning on the opposite wall. “Want me to get that one too?” 

 

“No,” Hermione replied, hoping to turn the tables on him again, “if you do that I won’t be able to see you.”

 

“You can see me any time you want,” Ron informed her, placing his hands around her waist and crushing her body against his own. “All you have to do is ask.”

 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Hermione giggled, stowing that bit of information away as she threw her arms around his neck. “Now shut up and kiss me,” she ordered, knowing that once he did, the rational part of her mind would recede and the awkwardness she was feeling would all but vanish.

 

“You’re so bossy,” Ron teased, just before he gave into her demand and covered her lips with his own.

 

_You always have to get in the last word, don’t you?_ was the last thing Hermione thought before she allowed her sanity to ebb away.

 

Somehow during the torrent of kisses, Hermione found herself minus her nightgown. For a brief moment she wondered how Ron had managed to get it over her head without releasing her lips. She only realized that he’d unbuttoned it, and let it drop to the floor where it had pooled around her feet, when she tried to take a step, and stumbled. Luckily Ron’s arms were still wrapped around her and he quickly compensated for her lack of balance by pulling her even tighter against him. 

 

As soon as she was upright and had her footing, Ron released her, took a step back, and leaned against the sink. Breathing hard, as if he’d been running instead of standing still, Ron let his eyes rove down Hermione’s body. 

 

It wasn’t the first time he’d done this, and Hermione reminded herself that it probably wouldn’t be the last, yet she couldn’t help but blush when she felt the weigh of his stare and realized he was focused on the only bit of covering she had left. It was still a little unsettling to have his attention so focused on that particular part of her anatomy. It was flattering, but unnerving at the same time. Knowing what he wanted her to do, but still a little shy about doing it, she opted to distracted him instead.

“You first,” she said, shifting from side to side uncomfortably.

 

Unfortunately, Ron wasn’t distracted at all. Obviously he didn’t have the same hang up she did. Without so much as a second thought, he pushed his boxers down to the floor, then kicked them in the corner, and stood there before her in all his glory.

 

And what a glorious sight it was. Not that she had much to compare it to. It wasn’t as if she’d seen many naked men. All right, she hadn’t seen any other naked men. And the truth was, she didn’t really want to. The only one she wanted to see was the one standing in front of her. He was tall; he was lean; his fair skin was covered with freckles, and he was absolutely perfect, because he was Ron. But the best part was seeing the way she effected his body. It was flattering. It was empowering. It was down right sexy.

 

Deep down Hermione knew that it was a typical male reaction. It wasn’t anything she did, per se. It was the way most teenage males would respond to a nearly naked female. It was simply a biological reaction that had been hard wired into him at birth. And yet at the same time, she knew that it was so much more. It wasn’t just lust, although the want radiating off him was so tangible that the air in the room around them was swirling with it. But there was love too. It was in his eyes. It was on his lips. It was in his touch. And it was that; his love, his tenderness, his desire to take care of her and the fact that he put her needs before his own, that made it all right. No matter what happened, or didn’t happen, she knew that Ron cared and that he’d always respect her. 

 

But respect or no respect, it was still difficult to strip with him watching her. _You’re a Gryffindor_ , Hermione reminded herself, as she took a deep breath, and turned around so she was facing the shower instead of him. Having her back to him as she removed her knickers definitely made it easier. She knew he was ogling her backside, and evidently he liked what he saw, because he actually groaned out loud when her knickers hit the floor and she bent over to retrieve them. 

 

Rather than turn around and face the direction the noise had come from, Hermione leapt into the shower and drew the curtain closed, effectively blocking his view. Of course she’d barely stepped under the stream of water, when the curtain shifted, and Ron joined her. He didn’t approach her though. Rather, he hung back and simply watched her. 

 

_This was all your bright idea_ , Hermione reminded herself. If she was uncomfortable she really didn’t have anyone to blame for it but herself. _This is ridiculous. You’re being silly,_ she scolded herself. _Oh forget it. That’s enough watching,_ she decided. _Just kiss him._

“Come here,” she said, forcing herself to turn around and face him. Once he was closer and they were kissing, she knew that his eyes would be closed and that uncomfortable feeling of being watched would go away.

 

“Merlin, you look amazing,” Ron muttered, his eyes burning with desire as he watched the little rivulets of water trickle down her shoulders and cascade over her breasts like a waterfall. 

 

“Ron,” Hermione grumbled, unable to stop herself from blushing again. “If you don’t kiss me, right now, I swear I’m going to--” But she never got to finish her threat. Ron’s lips crashed against hers, followed by his entire body. The collision was so forceful that Hermione actually slammed against the tile wall just to the right of the showerhead. 

“Sorry,” he muttered, moving his hands into her wet hair and using them to cushion the back of her head while he continued to kiss her as deeply, and as passionately, as he could. 

 

He just couldn’t get enough of her. He wanted to devour her whole, but despite his best attempt, her mouth simply wasn’t enough. He needed more. He wanted to kiss every single inch of her body. He wanted to run his tongue down her neck and over her breasts. He wanted to suck the water right off her before it had a chance to flow off her body. And before he even realized it, that was exactly what he was doing. 

 

Releasing her head, Ron placed both of his hands on Hermione’s shoulders and slowly slide them down her chest, cupping her breasts as he moved his mouth over her slender neck. Hermione moaned softly when his thumbs began to rub her nipples, causing them to stiffen. She groaned again, even louder, when he replaced his right hand with his mouth and sucked on her hard. 

 

“Oh Ron,” she sighed, lacing the fingers of one hand in his wet hair.

 

Without thinking, Ron pulled away from her and looked at her face. He couldn’t help it. It was the first time she’d actually called out his name while he was touching her and it was like music to his ears. It wasn’t a cry of passion, but that didn’t matter. There was so much emotion in her voice when she spoke that it made his heart swell, even as he felt his stomach flip. 

 

“What is it?” Hermione asked anxiously, when she opened her eyes to see why he had stopped and discovered him gaping at her in surprise.

 

“I love you,” he replied, saying the first thing that popped into his mind.

 

“I love you too,” she whispered, unable to contain her smile. That definitely hadn’t been the response she expected. But one look at his face was all it took for her to know that he was speaking straight from his heart. She felt her own heart flutter as butterflies took flight in her stomach and the aching sensation in her center intensified. 

 

“I want to show you,” Ron said, pleading with his eyes. “Please, let me love you.”

 

“I... I thought you...,” she stammered, as her eyes went wide. “What about the potion?” she asked uncertainly. “Have you changed your mind?”

 

“No,” Ron replied, despite the fact his libido was demanding that he stop playing around and shag her properly. “That’s not what I meant,” he added. “Just... let me show you,” he implored. “If you don’t like it, I’ll stop. I promise.”

 

“All... All right,” Hermione said timidly. “What do you want me to do?”

 

“Nothing,” he responded, sinking down onto his knees as if he were about to worship her. “Just... trust me,” he added, placing both of his hands on her hips and leaning forward to kiss her stomach. 

 

“Always,” she replied, closing her eyes and letting herself fall back against the tile wall. “But you don’t have to do this,” she added, her heart hammering against her chest in anticipation. 

 

Ron responded by kissing her stomach again, while he slowly slide his hands around her and cupped her arse. “I want to,” he muttered, prying his lips off her abdomen and repositioning them on her upper thigh. “I’ve wanted to do this for ages,” he confessed, kissing her gently as he kneaded her arse with his strong fingers. “Merlin, Mione,” he sighed when she widened her stance to allow him better access. “You’re so soft,” he mumbled, releasing her left cheek and fingering her from behind. 

 

“Oh God,” Hermione cried out softly, when his fingers slipped past her folds and delved inside her throbbing center. 

 

“Tell me that you want me,” Ron said, his voice low and raspy with restrained desire. “Tell me that you want me to touch you,” he demanded, bringing his free hand around and spreading her legs even further as he tantalized her with his fingers.

 

“Please,” she begged when he abruptly abandoned her.

 

“Tell me,” he insisted, placing both hands on her sides and he kissing her inner thigh. 

Hermione waited, hoping that he’d continue even if she didn’t abide by with his request, but Ron simply waited with her. He continued to kiss her gently, moving his mouth from one leg to the other, getting close, but never actually touching her where she wanted him to. 

 

“Please, Ron,” she said, thrusting her lower body forward as she gave in and complied with his request. If he wanted the power, he could have it. He could have anything if he just got rid of the burning ache coursing through her body. “Touch me. Please. I needed you to...”

 

“To what?” he asked with a lusty growl, moving his hand between her legs and shoving two of his fingers into the warmth of her body. “Oh god,” he muttered against her thigh, tickling her with his breath. “You’re so wet. So bloody tight. Oh god,” he moaned again as be began to move them in and out of her slowly, doing with his fingers what he wanted to do with his throbbing cock.

 

Ron nearly lost it completely when Hermione reached down and started touching herself. 

 

“Oh fuck,” he cried, removing his own hand and watching her with wide eyes, both shocked and extremely aroused by her actions. It had to be the sexiest thing he’d ever seen. He’d read about manual stimulation in his book. He’d studied the pictures and he thought he had a fairly good idea of how to do it. But this was so much better than a moving picture.

 

“Here,” Hermione groaned softly. “Touch me here,” she instructed, showing him what she wanted him to do.

 

But he couldn’t. He couldn’t move; he couldn’t think; all he could do was watch. It was as if he’d been petrified. It wasn’t until his air supply ran low, that his basic instincts kicked in, and he remembered how to breathe. He sucked in a deep breath, then let it out again with a strangled moan, and sucked in another. But the breathing helped. The fog clouding his brain departed and the instructions he’d memorized started coming back. 

 

His eyes still glued on Hermione’s moving fingers, he did the first thing that popped into his mind, he grabbed her wrist, pulled her hand away from her body, then leaned forward and closed his mouth over those fingers so he could taste her. 

 

_Support_ , he thought, forcing himself to go over the checklist in his mind as he sucked on her fingers. _The book said that I needed to help support her, unless she was laying down. Shit. Why didn’t I have her lie down?_ It took him a moment to figure out how to help her stay upright without using his hands, but then inspiration struck, he grabbed her left leg and threw it over his shoulder. 

 

Caught by surprise, Hermione jerked her fingers out of his mouth and grabbed the top of his head as she swayed, trying to regain her balance. 

 

“Bloody Hell,” Ron mumbled under his breath, once she had righted herself and he’d glanced down and discovered just how open she was to him now. _This is soooo much better then some stupid book,_ he thought, studying her closely. Before he knew what he was doing, he was labeling her parts in his mind as he searched for one part in particular. 

_Alright, you can do this_ , he assured himself, reaching for her clitoris and mimicking her earlier actions. _Just... be gentle,_ he reminded himself as he started to work the area with his fingers. _Like the book said._

 

But he must have been doing something wrong, because she wasn’t reacting the way the book predicted. In fact, she wasn’t reacting at all. Praying that her eyes were closed, Ron looked up in hopes of discerning a response on her face. But that was no real help either. Her cheeks was flushed; her eyes were closed; her head as resting against the tile wall, but if he had to name what he saw, he’d say she looked content and that was _NOT_ the result he was looking for.

 

_Bugger,_ he thought, trying to stomp down his mounting sense of panic. _I’m rubbish at this. Bloody useless book. Aw, forget it. Stupid checklists and all those ruddy steps to follow. Do this, but only after that. To hell with it,_ he decided, stilling his hand. _I’m no good at this, so she probably won’t let me do it again, so I might as well just do what I want this time._

 

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Ron felt a little guilty for his hasty decision. He’d wanted to please her and now he was being selfish. But a little guilt wasn’t going to stop him. He’d stop when Hermione told him to and not a moment sooner. His mind made up, he put the checklist out of his head and did what he’d been dying to do ever since he’d knelt in front of her; he spread her open with his fingers and darted his tongue into her moist passageway. 

 

Hermione jumped the instant she felt Ron’s tongue and her entire body shuddered. She couldn’t believe that this was happening; that he was actually doing this to her, that he wanted to do this to her. Using his fingers was one thing, but he was actually using his mouth and that unbelievable tongue of his on her. It was the knowledge of what he was doing, rather than the actual sensations, that made her blood boil and caused her to shudder. 

 

“Oh god,” Hermione moaned a little while later, when his lips closed over her clit and he flicked it with his tongue. 

 

Encouraged by her response, Ron became bolder, plunging his fingers back into her body and moving them in tune with his tongue. 

 

“Please,” she whimpered, when she felt the pressure begin to build inside her. She was so close. The dam holding the floods back was actually starting to crack. It was unbelievable that someone else was doing this to her; causing her to feel this way. No, not just somebody else, Ron. It was always Ron. Even when she touched herself, she imagined that it was him. But he was the one touching her now. He was the one making her moan. He was the one rubbing her clit with his fingers.

 

“Harder,” Hermione groaned, covering his hand with her own and applying more pressure. “Like this,” she instructed, moving his fingers in a circular motion.

 

“Merlin, Mione!” Ron moaned lustfully as he watched their hands move in unison. 

 

“Oh... oooh god,” she cried out, releasing him and slipping down the wall a bit as her knees became weak. 

 

Ron had no choice now, he had to hold her up. Reluctantly, he removed his left hand from her body and wrapped it around her side, using it and his shoulder to pin her to the wall. He struggled with himself, trying to decide where to look. He wanted to watch what he was doing with his right hand because it was the one responsible for her reaction, but he wanted to see her face when she shattered. In the end, the decision was made for him when Hermione called out his name. 

 

“Oooh....oooh just like that...Oh god...yes...Oh...oh... Rooooonnnnn!” she cried, her body shuddering against him. But he wasn’t looking at her body anymore. He couldn’t pry his eyes off her face. Her hair was wet and clinging to the wall she had slid down; her face was beet red; her eyes were shut; her head lolled to one side; she was more relaxed and serene then he’d ever seen her look in all the years that he’d known her. And it was all because of him. He did this to her. He’d been so worried that he wouldn’t be able to, but he had. He’d made her come and it was brilliant. It was beyond brilliant. 

 

“Merlin, that was hot,” Ron growled, achingly aware of his own need now. “Mione,” he pleaded, releasing his hold on her side and letting her slide down the wall until she was practically sitting on the floor, then pressing his hard member against her inner thigh.

 

“OH GOD! PLEASE!” he begged, when she moved and he felt her wetness against his sensitive skin. “I want you. I need you. Please.”

 

“Not here,” she cried out in alarm, jerking her leg off his shoulder and using her foot to shove him away. “Not in the water. We can’t.”

 

“You better get the hell out of there, Ron,” Fred’s voice called through the bathroom door as he pounded on it. “Shielding the room won’t help you now,” he hissed. “Mum’s on her way up. George can’t hold her off for long. If you’re not in your room, she’s going to come looking for you. Get out of there. NOW!”

 

“OH FUCK!”

 

“Oh my god,” Hermione wailed. “Fred and George heard us.”

 

“Bugger!” Ron shouted, jumping out of the shower and scooping his clothes off the floor. “Bugger. Bugger. Bugger,” he chanted, throwing his boxers on and trying to cram his wet legs into his jeans, nearly falling on his arse in the process.

 

“Don’t get dressed,” Hermione shrieked, throwing Harry’s invisibility cloak at him. “Just get out.” 

 

“Mione?” he replied, taking a step towards the door, then stopping and looking back at her miserably. 

 

“I know,” she sighed, tying her dressing gown closed. “Now go. Ron?” she added, as he opened the door and nearly barreled into Fred, who was standing in the doorway smirking. “Thanks.”

 

“Don’t mention it,” Fred replied, thinking that Hermione was thanking him. 

 

“Prat,” Ron cried, shoving his brother out of the way. “You can stop ogling my girlfriend now.”

 

“Enjoying your new book, are you?” Fred laughed.

 

“What book?” Hermione asked from the doorway.

 

“Not now,” Ron growled, glaring at Fred and then pushing him down the hall and out of sight.

 


End file.
